Of Mermaids and Moonlight
by showmetheuniverse
Summary: A young mermaid princess has to deal with the death of her parents, being shut out by her sister, and falling in love, all while avoiding a dangerous band of mermaid hunters.


The Mermaid Princess

 **Hi everyone! Queen Elsa of the TARDIS here!**

 **Two words: Mermaid AU**

 **Once you go mermaid, you never go back.**

 **So here's the prologue.**

 **Also, Disney owns Frozen and I can't remember who came up with the mermaid AU but it's been going around on tumblr for a while now.**

 **Ooh I remember who started the whole Kristanna mermaid thing! It was lissa-42 on tumblr. Thank you for showing the fandom this beautiful AU**

The ocean. By day, a shimmering blue wonderland, but by night, an all consuming black void of salty terror.

However, this night was not like most nights. The sky was clear, allowing the full moon to illuminate the waves, turning the swirling void into a sparkling beauty.

Not far under the surface, a mermaid and a merman swam.

"We must hurry, my queen." The merman said.

"I know, Agdar, I know. I'm just worried about the kids."

"They're 18 and 15, Idun. They'll be fine. Besides, they'll have the entire castle staff to take care of them. It's just a few days stay at dolphin reef, and then we'll be back home in no time."

-meanwhile, on the surface-

"Captain, come here!" Kristoff shouted, leaning over the edge of the ship. "I've spotted a pair of merfolk off the port bow!" In the moonlight, the sailor could clearly see the glistening tails and human-like form of a merman and a mermaid.

"Don't just stand there, get the net! Klaus! Kristoff! Erik! Get going!"

"What are we going to do after we prove the existence of mermaids, captain?" Erik asked as he and the rest of the crew began to untangle the fishing net.

"Who said we're going to prove their existence?"

"You did, captain. That's why we're here. I clearly remember you saying before we set sail that we were going to catch a mermaid."

"Right. I said we would catch one. I never said what we'd do with it. Throw the net on three. One, two, THREE!"

The net met the water, and when the crew pulled in the net, two creatures were struggling to escape. One was a merman with a royal blue tail and an armor plate made out of coral, and the other was a mermaid with a shimmering purple tail and a top in the same shining violet. Both merfolk had crowns in their hair.

"Look at that." The captain grinned. "Our first time hunting, and we've already caught royalty."

"Why have you captured us?" The mermaid asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. See, when I was a young boy, I heard countless stories about merfolk and their adventures. What fascinated me more than the merfolk was the descriptions of their glorious underwater cities, with buildings made of gold and vaults overflowing with riches. I need to find the kingdom and conquer the merfolk in order to become rich and powerful. Instead of spending my entire life searching for the city, I figured the quickest way to obtain all this weath would be to capture a mermaid or two until I get the information I want out of them. Now talk."

"What?" The merman exclaimed. "You filthy human! Neither of us would ever tell you where our kingdom is!"

"If you're not going to talk..." The Captain unsheathed his sword.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

"Tell me where your kingdom is, or you won't see another sunrise."

"We'll never tell."

"Fine. Be that way." The captain untied the knot in the net, the two merfolk tumbling onto the deck of the ship. "Prepare to die."

"Captain, I really don't think you should be doing this!" Kristoff shouted.

"Yes I can. Watch me." He turned towards the merfolk. "I'll give you one last chance. Tell me where your kingdom is."

"No." The merman growled. "You'll never find out."

"I won't tell, either." The mermaid agreed.

"Fine."

The ship was stained red with blood that glistened in the moonlight.

Kristoff, Klaus and Erik stared in shock at their captain. "Hans... How could you?" Kristoff asked. "Those were living creatures."

"I know. It hurt me to end their lives, but think of it this way: if we had let these merfolk go, they would've gone back and told all the merfolk of us. If that had happened, there's no way we'd ever find the treasure."

"We don't have to find the treasure though. Why not just be fishermen and sell our fish back on land?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus, you idiot..." Hans sighed. "Selling stinky old fish makes money, but discovering the lost mermaid empire... That would give me tons of money and power!"

"Remind me..." Erik began. "Why are we helping you achieve your convoluted schemes?"

"Soon we'll have the golden treasures of the mermaid kingdom AND the huge money involved with discovering the existence of merfolk. All that money, and I'll share it with you. Think of all the things that money can buy."

"A huge house!" Klaus exclaimed.

"We could buy all the girls' attention!" Erik added.

"Think bigger." Hans laughed. "Boys, once we find that kingdom, we can buy a castle! We'll be living like kings!"

*cue villainous musical number about living like kings*

Kristoff sighed. He had always been poor. He left home at fifteen after years of suffering. A week ago, the day after his eighteenth birthday, he joined the group of mermaid hunters in an attempt to get some money and start a new life. He didn't want to kill mermaids, but the thought of living in a castle was a wonderful dream, and the only way it could ever come true was by hunting, torturing and ultimately killing merfolk.

Kristoff asked himself: would it really be worth it?

Only time would tell.

 ***crawls under blankets***

 **This story is going places.**

 **Also the northern lights are visible tonight and it's beautiful.**

 **It's 1 AM what is life.**

 **Bleh.**

 **Review?**


End file.
